


Light Me Up

by chuwaeyo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Alex Danvers x Fem!ReaderPrompt: Anon Req: May I please request an Alex Danvers x reader fic? Where R is a goddess with powers similar to Thor, however, everyone thinks R is just sweet and innocent human until one day someone visits from R’s past and threatens to hurt R’s love (Alex) which releases the scary powerful goddess who kicks their ass and leaving everyone in shock and awe. Afterward, R explains everything and the reason she’s been on earth is to find and be with her fated love a.k.a. Alex. Then ending in lots of fluff, please.





	Light Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> l m a o >>> one long fic i’m ??? didn’t expect it to be this long LOL but I hope y'all enjoy!! tell me if I did this req justice (also I’m slowly working on all reqs atm - sorry they’re taking so long!! but school)

“Do you really have to go in so early?” As sad as you were to see Alex go, watching her get dressed in her DEO uniform was always a pleasure, “can’t you, I don’t know…call in sick so you can sleep in with me?”

Alex could only smile as she finished zipping up her boots and returned to your side to kiss your cheek, “as tempting as that sounds, it’s all hands on deck today, Winn got some weird readings on our radar last night.”

You waited until she cupped your face for another kiss and kneeled on the bed before wrapping your arms around her and pulling her onto the bed with you, suffocating her in kisses, “you can’t even come in late?”

“Maybe just a little late,” your girlfriend let out a low chuckle before blowing a raspberry into your cheek, “just for you.”

The two of you continued to laze around for a few more minutes before Alex got an avalanche of notifications from the"super secret" Superfriends DEO group, all wondering why she wasn’t already in the DEO. Each of them so used to her arrive before everyone else in the mornings that they forgot she wasn’t actually supposed to be there that early.

You could only pout as she pulled away from your hold to reply to the messages with a pout to match your own, “I’m sorry, (Y/N), the kids are searching for me.”

“I love you,” as sad as you were to see her go, you still sat up on your bed with a smile to see Alex off, “stay safe, my favorite badass.”

Alex rolled her eyes at the nickname but smiled anyway, pressing one last kiss on your lips before grabbing her helmet and keys to leave, “I love you too, my sweet and dorky barista, make some grumpy customers happy with your fantastic coffee.”

“Tell Kara I’ll have her order ready right when I clock in so she can head straight to CatCo and make everyone’s Monday.” You stretched your arms and pulled yourself out of bed to shower and get ready, ignoring the bad feeling in your gut as Alex made a noise of approval before leaving for work.

Within the hour, you arrived at Noonan’s and got to work for the regular order that served CatCo’s Monday mornings, reviving reporters with a fresh brew to get them ready for the week, hoping that working would ease the bad feeling you continued to sense.

Like clockwork, Kara arrived at 8:35 on the dot, adjusting her glasses and hair to hide any evidence of flying through the city to pick up the coffees and get to work on time, flashing you a wide smile, “I noticed Alex got to the DEO right on time today - would you happen to know why that is?”

“Right on time, huh? Isn’t that a good thing?” You kept a cool smile on your face as you grabbed the company card from Kara to pay for the large order, “why would little ‘ol me have anything to do with that?”

“She seems a lot happier now, (Y/N), she came in with such a big smile this morning that Winn freaked out.” Kara laughed and leaned against the counter, “are you sure you don’t want to come to game night or get drinks with us on Friday? I’m even dragging Lena, it’ll be fun!”

You returned the card with the receipt for CatCo records, “your sister wants to take it slow, Kara, and I’m just glad she’s even dating me, I don’t want to overstep - I really love her.”

“You’re so dramatic! You already went and got drinks with us before even being Alex’s significant other! It’s fine.” Kara pouted as you motioned for her to move down the counter to pick up the drinks, “everyone’s dense, they won’t even realize that you’re both dating now.”

“As I said earlier, Kara, I really love your sister, and I don’t want to make her uncomfortable if I decide to just show up, you know?” Laughing as Kara continued to pout and got ready to grab all the drinks.

But before she could keep arguing with you, a voice rang clearly through everyone’s minds, evident as everyone looked up from their drinks, suddenly wide awake at the sudden intrusion. “Do you hear my voice, my beloved? After all these years I’ve finally found you, we’ll finally be together again -”

Hearing her voice in your mind made you pause, that chilling, chilling, voice that haunted you for so long - now on Earth?

How could she be on Earth when she was supposed to be in containment for the rest of her life?

You hoped that maybe you were dreaming, but one look at Kara and you knew that she really was here and that everyone could hear her chilling taunt in their minds too.

Faora -

The woman who slaughtered your family and friends so you could love only her.

The witch that haunted your shadow and dreams for years until she was finally caught.

The psychopath that ruined your life.

And now she was on Earth to do it all over again.

Kara didn’t waste any more time to fly off in the chaos, speeding towards the DEO or somewhere high above the city to try and locate her, the only thing indicating her departure a strong gust of wind.

You watched as the chaos unfolded on the news, crowds of people running out of buildings for safety as Foara scanned the grounds for any sign of you, stopping only when she was met with the sight of Kara in her Supergirl costume, laughing at the sight of your friend.

“A Kryptonian? You think you can stop me?” Her laugh was cold, colder than when she watched you come home to see your family slaughtered, just to disappear when you turned around, “I’ve killed Gods, little girl, to me you’re just a speck of dust.”

If Kara faltered at all, it wasn’t caught on camera, wanting to keep a confident demeanor for the sake of herself and the people National City, opting instead to offer Faora a chance to turn herself in before ultimately fighting the invader.

And as much as you wished that Kara would be enough to put an end to her evil, you knew that Faora would stop at nothing until she found you, you knew that Kara couldn’t keep up with her as you could.

You watched as your friend took the intruder head on, exchanging a fair share of blows until Faora began to use her powers, knocking Kara out of the sky into a hole deep in the streets.

Seeing Kara slowly pull herself out of the hole, you knew you had to act and face the past you spent so much time running from, throwing down your uniform to speed towards their location, hoping to reach your friend before it was too late and another death was on your hands.

Feeling your powers coursing through you, the lightning in your veins, you sped through the streets, the remnants of your work uniform disintegrated from the sudden surge of energy and summoned your old battle armor onto your body in an instant.

As you flew through the city, the uneasiness in your stomach continued to increase as you grew closer to your greatest nightmare, but you knew you had to finally face the music and confront her.

When you turned the corner to where the two were fighting, Faora released a dark wave of energy towards Kara, knocking your friend out of the sky.

You flew forward with your arms outstretched to grab Kara and pulled her closer once your arms closed around her, gritting your teeth as you skidded on the street below.

Faora, too busy to continue searching for some sign of you, didn’t notice you catch Kara and pull her aside away from her view.

“Still feeling super, Kara?” You let out a small laugh and pushed the hair out of her face as you made your way toward the alley, watching as Kara slowly woke up with a small scowl on her face.

“(Y/N)? What are you doing out here? It’s not safe, you have to get out of the streets, she’s going to hurt you.” Kara, still a little dazed from the beating, didn’t notice the strange armor on your body, attempting to stand on her own before falling against your side again. “Alex would never forgive me if I let you get hurt, get out of here.”

You set Kara down in the alleyway so she could lean against the building and catch her breath, whispering to her lowly and avoiding her eyes in shame, “I know, Supergirl, that’s the plan, I can take her beating, I’m the only one that ever could.”

Kara widened her eyes in confusion as another shrill scream interrupted her, “(Y/N)? Oh, my dear, (Y/N), I knew it had to be you, you were the only one that could ever withstand my powers. That’s how I knew you were the one for me.”

“(Y/N/N), please don’t tell me you’re the one that she’s looking for, you can’t be.” Kara was devastated, not wanting to believe that the one good and normal person in their lives could possibly be tied to someone as evil as Faora. At the news, Kara became more awake and finally noticed the armor on your body, her grip tightening around your arm to stop you from going after the invader, “please, don’t.”

“There’s no more running away for me, Kara. I’m sorry for hiding this for so long, I really am, but I was so sure that part of my past died when I left my home.” You sighed and shook off Kara’s hands so you could cross your arms, “I thought I finally had a chance at a life without her haunting me.”

Her brow furrowed, confused at your words, definitely thinking at first that you willingly knew the person currently destroying the city, “what do you mean? Haunting you?”

“She ruined my life, Kara, she murdered everyone I loved because they got in the way of her sick obsession.” You swallowed your fear and finally looked at Kara, surprised to see her watching you worriedly, “I can’t just stand by and watch you try to fight her when I know I’m the only one that can stop her.”

Before Kara could reply, you sensed an attack and covered your friend with your body, flinching as the familiar wave of energy washed over you, chilling your very core as Faora laughed in the distance, “ignoring me for this wannabe hero, my beloved? What is a mere Kryptonian compared to you? I came all this way just for you, you know, you could at least greet me.”

“You never should have left your prison.” You shook off any fear that washed over you with the attack and stood in front of Kara to block her from any other attacks, knowing she was still weak from the earlier fight, “and you never should have hurt my friend.”

At some point during the battle communications failed between Kara and DEO headquarters, causing them to send in reinforcements in the form of J'onn and Alex to protect Kara.

The shots fired off clear as day as Alex arrived on the scene to help Kara, still unaware of your connection to the invader and your presence on the scene, “get away from Supergirl! You’re dealing with me now!”

“You?” Faora’s voice was eerie as she turned away from the two of you to face Alex, unflinching in her DEO uniform and weapon trained on the alien, “all I see in front of me is one puny human, how could you even dream of being able to stop me?”

Even without facing you anymore, you could recognize the murderous gleam in her eyes as Faora raised her arm to attack Alex, and quickly reached forward, releasing a burst of lightning from your hand, ignoring any worries about your girlfriend hating you to focus on saving her life.

A scoff escaped your lips as the attack knocked over the invader, the long unused energy bringing a grin to your face as power surged through you, your voice crackling with power with the lightning in your body.

Your grin widened when you noticed Faora stand up slowly and falter at the sight of you making use of your powers, “finally regret coming here and threatening Earth?”

“I just want you to come home, (Y/N), that’s all.” She steadied herself and acted unfazed - her face twisting into a sinister smile, as she took steps closer to you, thinking of all the torture she could inflict on you if your “I want you to come home to me, if you ever cared about me, about us, you would just listen.”

“My home is here on Earth, witch,” the air around you was crackling with power as you glared at her, clenching your fist, slowly gathering power into it, “my home is with my loved ones on this planet - never with a manipulative snake like you.”

Faora let out a low chuckle as she stopped mere inches away from you, “really now? Witch? Snake? That’s just cold, even for you, my dear.”

“Faora,” you forced yourself to address her directly, though the name left a bitter taste in your mouth as she caressed your cheek with that smile of hers, “this is the last warning - leave and never come back, or you will regret breaking out of prison and searching for me in the first place.”

She only laughed and traced your jaw with her nails, chilling you to your core just as it did years ago, “oh, you know how much I love it when you’re feisty.”

Not wasting any more time in trying to reason with her, you unleashed the energy from your fist with one swift punch in her torso - the sheer force behind your hit, coupled with the lightning propelling her deeper into the field than what Kara had done to her earlier.

“And I love when you’re locked up in prison - cursed to never see the light of day again.” Holding back the urge to hit her with another blast of lightning, you instead focused your mind and used your powers to drain her of her own, grimacing slightly as the tainted energy coursed through your body. “Now you can never hurt anyone again.”

The look of horror on Faora’s face as she realized what you had done was more grief-stricken than your own after you found the scene of your family’s murder, “no, no, no, NO! I am meant FOR GREATNESS! FOR POWER! YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME!”

As an effect of her powers coursing through you, a cold grin appeared on your face, “that’s funny because from the way I see it? You’re powerless against anything I do to you now.”

Kara finally made her way over to the two of you with the help of Alex, draping herself over her older sister, “(Y/N)! It’s okay, we have it from here.”

“(Y/N), stand down.” Sensing the change in your demeanor, Alex aimed her gun at your head, “don’t do anything rash.”

You were powerless against her, gun trained to your head or not, the love you had for Alex overpowered any of the murderous feelings that came with neutralizing Faora’s powers. You stood down and let Alex and Kara take care of the crumbling woman beside you, watching them wordlessly until Alex fastened a power dampener around your own neck like you were no better than the invader from your past.

“What is this supposed to be? I would never hurt you, or anyone else for that matter.” Your hand gripped the technology around your neck as you met Alex’s eyes, “I get that you might not trust me after all this, but isn’t this a bit much?”

“While you’re still under the effect of Faora’s powers I’m afraid this is the only way we can trust you right now,” by the tone of Alex’s voice, you knew there was no use in arguing, letting her drag you along by your arm, tugging you a few steps behind her.

The air felt heavy as Alex dragged you along, refusing to speak to you or Kara, processing your secret on her own, leaving you feeling as guilty as a prisoner, Kara’s worried eyes watching you like you were on your way to death row rather than the DEO.

J'onn’s presence was overwhelming, even without being in his Martian form, he seemed to tower over you with his hands on his waist, much like a teacher waiting to scold a grade schooler as you avoided everyone’s eyes and made yourself as small as you possibly could, “(Y/N), since you went this long hiding your identity, and your past, would you care to finally enlighten all of us now that Faora is in custody?”

You let out a defeated sigh and crossed your arms, doing your best to not play with the power dampener your friends had locked around your neck, “the leaders on my planet, they saw some vision of peace, and said that I was to find my fated love here on Earth, though I never would have thought what I would have to go through to find it.”

“And have you?” Kara was next to question you, knowing the relationship that you and Alex have been hiding from the others for the past year.

“I hope so.” Your voice was barely over a whisper as you finally lifted your head to chance a glance at Alex, who slowly lifted her head to look at you.

Winn’s eyes widened more than when he realized that you were the one that had stopped Faora as you entered the DEO, while Kara hid her small smile with her hand, “WHO?!”

“The only one I’ve ever been in love with,” you watched as her eyes widened for a split second before she turned away and stormed out of the room, “I didn’t want to believe that things like fate existed, but they weren’t wrong you know? Ever since I left home, they’ve entered a new era of peace, I can’t help but think that I was the problem all along…after all, I am the last of my family to have gotten these powers in generations, I was the one that drew that witch out of hiding.”

Other than you, Kara was the only one that noticed (or outwardly acknowledged) Alex storming out, keeping her eyes trained on the doorway just in case she came back, probably watching her sister pace back and forth in the hallway just outside, “what changed, (Y/N)? Why stay if you didn’t believe?”

“For the first time, I had a home, and family and friends,” you let your head fall again, wondering just how much Alex hated you now for lying to her for so long, “how could I ever go back? After Faora took everything I loved from me, I finally had something of a normal life again. I had a place I could call home again. I was finally happy again, I stopped living in fear.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you hid your identity all this time, (Y/N), you could’ve trusted us. What if something happened?” J'onn’s voice was rough, full of anger that you continued to hide everything from him, going so far as to blocking your mind with fake memories of a life on Earth, even after he revealed himself to you, “what if someone got hurt?”

“J'onn, you and I both know that I would never let that happen.” Despite the device around your neck dampening your abilities, your strong emotions and raw power easily shortcircuited any technology Winn or the DEO had in their use, “call me whatever you want - a liar, a coward, a fool; do whatever you want to punish me, but know I would never let any of you get hurt by that murderer - I already had to see her kill my loved ones once, I’m not going to let it happen again.”

The lights flickered in the room before dying out and activating the emergency lights as you broke the dampener with an accidental release of energy, your frustration peaking and showing through the loss of control of your powers and the new imprint of your fist in the table beside you.

Both Kara and J'onn watched you carefully, wondering if it was a residual effect of draining Faora of her powers, while Winn’s eyes widened even further with amazement and wonder, overpowering the slight pain that came with his broken tech, “you did not just - are you some kind of god? Did we establish that yet? How did you do this? This baby is capable of handling a ridiculous amount of any type of energy.”

“I guess in some sense, I am,” you shrugged and took a deep breath before handing your friend the remnants of the device around your neck before returning to your spot against the wall, “my family and I came from a line of guardians, tasked with protecting our home from any invaders and threats to the freedom of our people.”

“Didn’t you say you were the last of your line with powers? How does that work out?” Winn, too excited at the hero possibilities from your “origin story” didn’t realize that Kara and J'onn shared a knowing look.

“My people - my home - they had no need for guardians anymore, for centuries really…my family hasn’t had anyone with these powers until I came along.” You released the tight fists your hands were in to see how worn they were, “I was the last of my line, born to protect my people from a threat I never expected, and I couldn’t even protect the ones I loved the most. I couldn’t stop her until she followed me to Earth.”

“You never could’ve known, (Y/N/N), you’re not at fault here.” Kara recognized the self-antagonizing tone you took on, as it was one she often took herself after rough missions and goodbyes, “you put an end to her mayhem, you’re alive.”

“What’s the point in being alive when the person you love the most can’t even look at you.” You grit your teeth and clenched your fists once more, “I saw the look in her eyes, Kara, the fear, the shock, it’s the same look I had in my eyes the first time I saw the witch after she murdered my family. I am no better than her.”

You didn’t realize you were crying until Kara came up to you and pulled you into a tight hug after wiping your tears, “you’re a survivor, (Y/N), just like the rest of us, and you saved me, you’ve saved all of us in so many ways without even using your powers. Don’t ever think that you’re like Faora, you’re a hero.”

“I thought about ending her life, Kara, for all the pain she did to me.” The tears stung as they fell, tightly gripping Kara, as if you loosened your hold even a bit would make you fall apart, “I wanted her to hurt so much more than what she did to me.”

“But you stopped, (Y/N), you spared her,” Kara’s voice faltered slightly, not used to you being weak and open, whispering into your ear as she rubbed your back, “it’s okay, you’re okay… Alex is okay.”

Exhausted from the long day and the sudden use of your powers, you fell asleep in Kara’s arms, letting yourself finally rest, with a newfound sense of peace knowing that Faora would no longer be haunting your every thought and shadow.

By the time you woke up, you were moved to the med bay of the DEO, the lights finally back to normal as you stabilized, with Alex asleep on your bedside, gripping your hand.

As groggy as you were, the sight of her by your side brought a small smile to your face, rubbing small circles around her knuckles until she stirred, ignoring the countless wires and screens monitoring your status.

“Good morning, sleepyhead, aren’t I supposed to wake up to you waiting for me to open my eyes or something?” Hearing your voice (albeit a little coarse), Alex’s head shot up, glad to finally see that you were okay after the incident earlier. “Not that I don’t enjoy watching you wake up, Alex.”

“I’m glad you’re awake, (Y/N), the world of the living really missed you,” you wanted to ask how long you were out, but Alex’s small smile and the warmth emanating from her hand to yours meant more than anything else in the world. “I missed you.”

Your eyelids were still heavy as you watched her move closer to you, “I’m sorry I was a coward, and never told you the truth about me. I was just so afraid of losing all of you. I-I-I couldn’t go through that again.”

Alex caressed your cheek and smiled as you leaned into her touch, “you had your reasons, we all make rash decisions sometimes, even if we know we shouldn’t.”

“I understand if you hate me, or you know, if you never wanted to talk or see me again, but I just wanted you to know, I was so sure that she wouldn’t follow me here, that I wouldn’t have to ever show this side of me to you.”

Your voice wavered slightly as you lifted your head away from her hand to look at Alex, who met your gaze with a small grin, “you woke up after a week with me by your bedside, and you still think I hate you?”

“I just wanted to make sure you knew that, I-I I don’t want to mess up any more than I already have.” You gave her a small pout, “you deserve the world, Alex, I’ll always want the best for you, even if that’s not with me.”

“You know, (Y/N), we all make mistakes, that’s what makes us human,” she squeezed your hand and kissed it, “what if I say you’re what’s best for me? I’m glad you’re awake and okay, I don’t know what I would do without you. Kara told me you collapsed from overexerting yourself, and I don’t think I could live with myself if the last thing I did was storm out of the room while you were trying to explain yourself.”

“Little 'ol me? A bonafide human? I’m touched,” despite your aching body, you couldn’t help but grin and laugh with Alex, “if I’m the best for you, Miss Danvers, then I would say you have some ridiculous standards, but I love you all the more for it.”

“Ridiculous standards?” Alex scoffed before making a face and laughing again, “what does that say about yourself?”

“It says that I’m nothing but a fool for you, and you’re the most sensational person I’ve ever had the privilege of knowing - no, of loving - Alex,” your cheeks started to ache from smiling so much, but the pain was worth it for her, “I don’t know how I could live without you, everything about you makes me smile and believe in love and hope, I fall for you every single day like it’s the first time I laid eyes on you and saw the brightest smile I’ve ever seen.”

Alex’s voice was low, for the sweet nothings you shared only with each other, “and I can’t help but swoon for you every day when I realize just how much you mean to me, but you make me so brave and happy.”

“I hate to ruin this cheesy moment, but hearing someone as amazing as you praise me is really doing wonders for my self-esteem,” you laughed and pressed a kiss to Alex’s hand as she rolled her eyes, “I really love you, Alex Danvers, and I swear nothing will ever come in the way of that. Not now, or ever again.”

“Oh so is this a proposal now?” Alex teased you when she noticed the slight blush in your cheeks.

Now it was your turn to scoff, “only if you’re happy with a proposal where I can’t get down on one knee and twirl you around in my arms when you say yes because I’m too aching to move from this bed.”

And despite the small scoff, one look into your eyes and Alex knew it was a genuine response.

“Only if you’re not aching so I can kiss you, my sweet, heroic barista.”

“For you, my sweet, badass DEO agent? I would do anything,” you grinned as she leaned in, “so long as we’re together, this aching and any other pain is nothing compared to how strong my love for you is.”


End file.
